


Of Desks, Directors and Distraction

by Revakah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inappropriate behaviour for video calls, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan is offscreen anyway, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, the Krennic/Ronan is offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: It is 21:00. Thrawn and Eli have some free time together at last, but a certain director just won't stop talking.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Brierly Ronan, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	Of Desks, Directors and Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a time before Treason where Krennic has a project and Eli is still there. Shhh, don’t worry about it. 
> 
> The oral sex is fully consensual but the person talking on the holo doesn't know there is sexy stuff happening at the other end...well, you'll see
> 
> Massive thanks to chaos_monkey & FreakCityPrincess for the chat that spawned the idea, and to the Thranto hivemind in general for pulling me into the loop and inspiring me to smash my months of writer's block.
> 
> Super extra special thanks to Chaos for the proofread & comments <3

There were many individuals in the upper echelons of the Imperial hierarchy that enjoyed the sounds of their own voices, but Director Orson Krennic was by far the most irritating.

It would almost be worth simply agreeing with him and working to give his secret little project the ridiculous amount of resources it apparently required if it meant that Thrawn didn’t need to listen to him any longer, but the impact on his own fleet would be unfortunately devastating. 

He had decided to join the meeting call from the desk in his private office in his own suite, all the better to make the most of the fact that a certain lieutenant commander would also be going off duty for a full day at the call’s scheduled end time of 21:00. 

That had been almost half an hour ago. 

Eli had slipped into his office at 21:05, giving him a rueful smile when he realised that Krennic was still on the display and not sounding like he was stopping his complaints any time soon. He had then slowly walked away again, shrugging out of his uniform tunic and pulling his undershirt over his head just as the door slid shut behind him. Krennic’s voice really was a most unfortunate accompaniment to such a tantalising glimpse of skin.

Sixteen long minutes later and Eli reappeared in the doorway, stripped to his underwear and looking unfairly tempting. Thrawn permitted himself one long look at Eli before turning his gaze back towards the holo he should be paying attention to, resolutely ignoring both the quiet huff of laughter from his lover and the way his own cock was hardening against his leg. Thrawn forced his attention back to the holo as Eli finished undressing.

This was _unfair._

After the door closed again, Thrawn was so busy concentrating (or pretending to, at least) that he was unaware that Eli had remained in the office before he felt a light tap on his knee beneath the desk. Thrawn froze, a moment of breathless stillness before Eli tapped his knee again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

A question. An offer. 

Thrawn considered for a moment. For any other call with any other person it would be far too risky, but the chances of Krennic paying attention to anyone while he ranted about the Navy obstructing his vision and complained about Grand Admiral Savit and how the Emperor would be hearing about this; well, the chances were negligible.

Unable to provide a verbal response, Thrawn shifted slightly in his seat and spread his legs a little wider. Eli slid his hands oh-so-slowly up Thrawn’s thighs from his knees, pushing them wider still. Thrawn’s breath hitched as Eli unfastened his belt and trousers, teasing him by tracing little circles on his skin before finally, finally taking his cock in one hand as he pushed Thrawn’s tunic up just enough to expose him fully.

Then...he stopped.

Thrawn couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, the steady light pressure of Eli’s hand, the faint sensation of his breath against his skin. But he still wasn’t moving, and then Eli pulled his hand away. Thrawn shivered again, feeling exposed and twitchy and full of anticipation, biting back a moan at the soft wet sound of Eli sucking on his own fingers. Thrawn was about to interrupt the director (who was definitely repeating himself) and inform him that an urgent matter had arisen and needed his personal attention, but-

Eli suddenly abandoned his teasing and took the full length of Thrawn’s cock into his throat and swallowed around him, causing Thrawn to jolt in surprise and kick his desk so hard that the holo display wavered for a moment. Thrawn fought the urge to move, hands clenched tightly together on his desk and jaw clenched to keep from crying out. Krennic did not seem to notice anything amiss and continued his now familiar list of complaints. 

The hot, wet pressure of Eli’s mouth and the tight grip of his slick fingers was driving Thrawn to utter distraction. He was shaking slightly, tension coiling at the base of his spine as he gritted his teeth and bit back the moan that wanted to tear from his throat. He wanted to forget about the holo, wanted to bury his hands in his lover’s hair and hold him close and and

He wanted Krennic to _shut up_

He was going to come, Thrawn realised distantly, he was going to come down Eli’s throat while watching Director Orson Krennic talking about the Emperor and fussing with his cape.

Krennic abruptly stopped talking and swallowed hard. Thrawn froze, as did Eli when Thrawn tensed - had Krennic noticed? - but the director only coughed, opened his mouth to speak, squeaked, and scrubbed one hand over his face before looking back at Thrawn. He certainly seemed flustered all of a sudden.

_Interesting._

“Anyway, as I was saying- ah!”

Krennic broke off with another unconvincing cough, and Thrawn became very aware of Eli’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter where they were pressed against his legs. Schooling his face into perfect calm, Thrawn tilted his head slightly and gave Krennic a quizzical look.

“Is something wrong, Director Krennic? Perhaps it would be better to continue another time if you are becoming unwell?”

Krennic glared at Thrawn. Thrawn stared politely at Krennic.

A moment later Krennic ended the call with a curt nod and an agreement to reschedule. Eli had been mouthing gently at the head of Thrawn’s cock while the call concluded, but the moment it was over he swallowed Thrawn down again with a deep groan. Thrawn could do nothing but pant out breathless praise for his lover’s perfect mouth and quick clever fingers, brought so quickly to the edge by the risk and the thrill and the- the-

Thrawn bit into his clenched fist as his orgasm hit him hard, heat rushing through him as the tension that had been building building _building_ finally snapped, heart hammering in his chest and sparks flickering across his vision; leaving him shivering and sated as his lover licked him clean. 

A moment later, Eli crawled out from underneath the desk and looked up at Thrawn with a decidedly hungry expression on his face, lips spit-slick and swollen and mouth looking thoroughly used. Thrawn found himself joining Eli on the floor and pulling him into a desperate, biting kiss, moaning helplessly as he tasted himself on his lover’s tongue. He pulled away reluctantly before urging Eli to stand and lean back against the desk. Thrawn looked up at him, knowing that Eli _liked_ this, liked having Thrawn at his feet in his admiral’s uniform. Liked it almost as much as Thrawn liked being there. 

Eli tangled one hand in Thrawn’s hair, and nodded.

Thrawn began slowly, gentle touches and light kisses, content to let Eli guide him for a while before taking him firmly by the hips. He sucked a dark bruise into the inside of Eli’s thigh and savoured his sharp gasp and the pull on his hair. He turned his attention to his lover’s cock at last, a slow lick up his shaft, a swirl of his tongue at the tip before taking him fully into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Eli came with a sharp cry, slumping forward to lean on Thrawn’s shoulders before the Chiss pulled him down onto his lap.

The floor was not very comfortable, but with Eli in his arms and blessed silence from the holo, Thrawn found that he did not mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
